Prior art mounting methods of luminaries typically use a bracket that is to be mounted on the ceiling or wall and the luminaire that is in turn to be attached to the bracket. Attaching the luminaire to the bracket is often realized by means of screwing connections. This is sometimes very cumbersome and difficult for installers to perform because of the need for additional tools e.g. screws and a screw driver to connect the luminaire to the bracket; furthermore the electrical connection of the luminaire to the mains power must already be made before the luminaire is mounted to the bracket.
Furthermore, the installer needs to make the electrical connection, take the screws and the screw driver and screw the parts together while holding the luminary in his hands.